


Birthday Puppy

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy BDSM, if you will.  It's Pete's birthday and Patrick treats him accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Puppy

Pete moaned as Patrick pushed a fourth finger in. “Can you just … fuck me now, maybe?”

The younger gave a laugh from low in the back of his throat. “Oh, puppy, it’s your birthday. Make it last a minute, you naughty boy.”

Pete gave an infuriated whine and tried to push down harder on the fingers pressing deep inside him, but Patrick kept a firm grip on his hip so he couldn’t move. “Naughty puppy,” he scolded softly.

Pete sighed and tried to hold still, closing his eyes and giving a small scream when Patrick suddenly pressed in deep and started rubbing his prostate.

“Pretty little thing.” He pulled his fingers out suddenly and laughed as Pete reacted to the loss, a look of panic on his face. “Oh, don’t worry. We aren’t done, puppy. Why don’t you lay on your back?”

The older boy did what he was supposed to and was rewarded with the feeling of lips parting around the head of his cock. He moaned and reached out to twist his hands in Patrick’s hair. It was soft, like the mouth but different. He moaned and refrained from bucking upward.

Patrick moved a finger down to tease at Pete’s entrance while his head continued to slide up and down, teeth lightly dragging upward each time. He could feel the older boy’s moans when he did. He pressed the finger in slowly, smiling around Pete’s length as he swore and accidentally bucked upward.

Patrick was skilled enough not to gag but he still made sure to slide the rest of that finger in quickly, make Pete think he was getting off with a light punishment when he had no intention of punishing him at all. He pulled his mouth away and sat up, smiling at Pete as he pushed another finger in.

“I think the puppy wants fucked,” he murmured sweetly.

Pete stared at him with hopeful eyes, mouth open and panting, lips wet. “Please. Trick, please.”

Patrick patted the inside of Pete’s thigh and pulled his fingers out. “Knees up.” He reached up for a pillow and the older boy lifted his hips so Patrick could slide it under. There was a minute for more lube and then he could feel the younger boy pressing in.

Not too fast, not too slow. The way Pete liked it. Drag and pull from the start. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing him on the mouth.

The younger boy kissed back, soft at first and deepening the pressure as he slid in. And then suddenly his fingers were tangling in Pete’s hair as he was fucking him desperately without thought.

They could both feel puppy fade away and they were just Pete and Patrick. Pete was swearing and bucking his hips forward. Patrick was kissing Pete’s neck and teaching down to stroke his cock. They were kissing and pulling apart for air and Patrick was hitting that spot every fucking time.

Pete came before he meant to and Patrick pulled out, slid down to lick it up while he stroked his own cock and then sat back to paint the inside of Pete’s thighs.

Now they had an excuse to shower.


End file.
